Ceremonial Sword of Sealing
|image=Ceremonial Sword of Sealing.jpg |kanji=封印の儀刀 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Fūin'nogitō |literal english=Ceremonial Sword of Sealing |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kyōshi Takamori |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} A Ceremonial Sword of Sealing (封印の儀刀, Fūin'nogitō) is a product of the Ceremonial Sealing Method that has been reforged into a type of conceptual weapon. There are an extremely limited number of these blades in existence, one of which is in the possession of Kyōshi Takamori. Forging As the Ceremonial Sealing Method is a technique used to bind souls and entities not of this world, the blades created from such a technique are also not of this world. In this natural state corporeal beings are unable to interact with the blades in a physical manner. The only exception to this property are a select number of fūinjutsu, which are able to effect the blade's parent technique. Thus, while it is unknown who first accomplished this feat, the only way to claim one of these blades as a weapon is to anchor it to the physical realm with a seal. This has been done a number of times, but the method of doing so has yet to be revealed. Once the blade has been tempered for the physical world, it can be successfully wielded. Abilities While the blade can be held once it has been anchored into the physical world, it still cannot deal physical damage in this form. In fact, despite being able to intercept an enemy's weapon, strikes scored by this weapon on living things will harmlessly pass through the would-be victim's body. Though the weapon cannot cause physical harm in this form it can damage the target's spirit. This ability is extremely effective on entities without a physical form, spirits bound to a foreign body, or souls temporarily outside of their host body. Thus, this blade is extremely strong against individuals reanimated by techniques such as , dealing damage that cannot be undone through the technique's regeneration. As for the soul of a target that is secured safely in natural body, the blade is much less effective. More specifically, anything less than an instantaneously fatal wound, such as beheading or piercing the heart, will do absolutely nothing to the victim. Thus, in its spiritual form, this sword is actually less effective than a normal blade against living creatures. Since the blade targets the spiritual energy, it is also effective against the products of this energy, namely chakra. In it's spiritual form the blade can slice through most chakra based defenses, though a handful of barriers are able to withstand its effects. While the blade can interact with chakra in this form, it should be noted that it cannot serve as a substrate for chakra-based kenjutsu, such as the applications of . Despite the sword having notable potential in its mere spiritual form, some users of this weapon can temporarily manifest a physical existence for the blade. While this ability, limited to select practitioners of the , allows the blade the inflict physical damage, it inhibits the sword's natural abilities demonstrated in the spiritual form. In this state the blade's properties are a conceptual representation of the user's will. For example, the sharpness of the blade's edge and durability of the conceptual steel are dependent on the user's vision of the blade. While it physical form the blade can be used for the purposes of chakra flow, just like a standard weapon. It should be noted that in the even if the blade's conceptual physical existence is destroyed, it will merely revert bad to its spiritual state without taking permanent damage. In fact, a Ceremonial Sword of Sealing is likely unable to be destroyed by means of the physical world. User Specific Abilities *'Kyōshi Takamori:' While this type of weapon's standard abilities are impressive on their own, Kyōshi takes it one step further by incorporating the usage of additional into his swordplay. When he manifests the blade's physical form he imbues the steel with several of the sealing techniques with which he is competent. In this manner he is able to transfer the seal to any target his blade comes in contact with, in an instant. While this transfer requires the same amount of chakra as normally implementing the seal in question, it drastically reduces the time necessary to employ the seal. Due to this, Kyōshi has been able to employ sealing techniques as a valid addition to his combative repertoire. It should be additionally noted that the technique formula for his space-time technique is incorporated into the sword as well, which can also be transferred to targets upon contact the blade. While this grants Kyōshi's sword a great deal of use in its physical state, it also possesses a unique ability in its spiritual state. This ability is in the form of a unique fūinjutsu, dubbed Severed Connection Sealing Style (切縁の封印式, Kirien no Fūin Shiki). This technique, only able to invoked while the sword is in its spiritual state, first severs the flow of chakra across anything it cuts. Next, it binds the flow of chakra from crossing this threshold, resulting in potentially permanent damage to the target in question. For example, if Kyōshi was able to sever the chakra flow to an opponent's wrist, while no physical damage would be inflicted, the victim would no longer be able to form with the associated hand. Likewise, cutting off the flow of chakra to a target's feet would leave them unable to , or themselves to various surfaces. Due to the nature of this technique's performance, chakra-based healing will not undue the effect of the sealing technique. Despite this, it is possible for the seals to be removed, though the victim risks permanent damage to their chakra network if this operation isn't performed with care. This sealing maneuver can also inflict semi-permanent injuries onto chakra-based entities, such as the , which can only be undone when the beast has been temporarily "killed" and is later reborn.